After The War
by Kaharie
Summary: Liesel is living with Alex Steiner and Max comes back to find her. What will happen when theyre finally together again with a very confused Alex Steiner?
1. Chapter 1

Liesel was sitting in the back of the shop when a stranger whose hair was like feathers came into Alex's store. The man was like a bag of bones with his clothes hanging off him. Alex didn't know what to think when he asked for Liesel.

"Who wants to know?" Alex asked defensive. Liesel was the only family he had now; she was practically a young woman now so Alex had to step in as her only father figure. The strange man smiled straightening his shoulders.

"I am the author of the word shaker, a dear friend, and a man with a gift."

Alex didn't quite understand what he meant but he could tell there was no harm from the man. Alex called for Liesel from the back of the shop.

"Did the new shipment come in—" Liesel stopped in the door way, mouth hanging to the floor. For a long time Liesel stared at the man, Alex stared at Liesel and no one breathed.

"Is that really you?" Liesel broke the silence. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Max is that really you? Are you really here?"

Max smiled more, quickly crossing the room.

"Of course it is my little word shaker."

Max picked her up in his arms hugging her, he felt as if his heart would break. How many months had it been since that day? How big she had gotten, the skinny girl who had taken him into her home was now a grown woman. How many nights had he dreamed of coming back to her? After the Americans librated the camp Max first looked for his mother. She and everyone else he knew were either dead or missing. A lot of Jewish families were missing. He had nowhere else to go but back to his real family on Himmel Street.

"Liesel, where is Hans and Rosa?"

"Oh Max!" Liesel sobbed into Max's neck. Alex, who had been standing in the corner while the two young people hugged, decided it was time to intervene.

"Perhaps you and I should get better acquainted."

Max tried to detangle himself from Liesel to follow a retreating Alex.

"No! Max, don't leave me…Don't leave." Liesel tightened her strangle around Max's neck. She knew this was childish but something inside her thought if she let go he would fly away. Max and Alex exchanged an adult look that only they seem to be able to decipher. They would speak later that night, after Liesel had fallen asleep, but for now they both understood the need for a child to cling to anything familiar to them after everything else had disappeared.

Alex took them to a small apartment above the shop both him and Liesel had been living in the past few months. It was small; two bedrooms a small living room and a bathroom the size of a small closet. Alex had to go back down to watch over the shop while Liesel and Max sat on the living room floor hand in hand.

"I've missed you so Liesel." Max whispered in Liesel's hair. She still smelled the same Max noticed; smooth soap with a hint of books. She did still like books right? Did she like to write still? She did, but Max couldn't help but be sad with all the time spent apart and unknowns. A lot can happen in two years.

"I thought you died." Liesel whispered back to him, so quiet it was a hint of a sound. But Max would have heard it even if she had made no sound at all. They could both feel it in the air, the sense of dread, the color of happiness, and the ugly face of grief. They stayed like that for hours not saying anything just holding on to the only thing familiar to them anymore: each other.

"Is she asleep?" Alex had bought some extra food for Max, he and Liesel were financially ok but just barely. There was still no money in Germany. Alex set the food on the only table in the little apartment.

"I think so." Max whispered, slowly he tried his second attempt to untangle himself from the girl's grip. He succeeded this time with hallow satisfaction. Max knew that Himmel street had been bombed, everyone knew that, what he didn't know was the extent of the damage on Liesel, on his little Book Thief.

Liesel could feel someone standing over her as she lay in her bed.

"Papa?" Liesel asked the man, the man was not her Papa but in fact Max.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I couldn't sleep." Liesel sat up so Max could sit with her.

"Nightmares again?"Liesel asked expectantly. Max placed his hands on either side her face, both their hearts where racing, but for different reasons.

"No. I couldn't sleep knowing you were so close. You're the only family I have Liesel…I'm…I'm lost Liesel." Max hid his face against her night shirt ashamed of his faults, but feeling free because he was finally able to share his fears with someone who would understand. Liesel wasn't really sure how to comfort Max other than to allow him to rest knowing that she was there, and that they were there together and alive.

"Alex told me about Rudy." Max said with a sigh. "I'm so sorry."

The Book Thief pulled Max's face toward hers.

"Don't say his name."

They weren't sure who made the first move but they were both kissing each other, tears flowing around their faces. It wasn't a kiss of passion, but of necessity. It was the Human need of someone familiar, of love, friendship, and acknowledgment. They quickly broke apart, both equally stunned. People say the after effects of war can really alter the way a person thinks.

"Ah….Liesel?" Max said in the silence. Liesel laughed nervously. Either one knew what to say, mostly because they had kissed for different reasons then other. Max did it for comfort; Liesel did it because she missed Rudy and didn't know what to do with the depression.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen ok?" It was Liesel who said this. Max nodded his vigorously. He was a grown man kissing on a teenage girl, how sick could he get? Max stood to leave but Liesel wouldn't let go.

"Max stay with until I fall asleep ok?"

Nothing else was said, Max sat back down on the corner o the girl's bed until early morning thinking about how much he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Liesel woke alone and there was a dull ache in her chest. Had she really kissed Max last night? She felt her lips but they gave no sign of their history. It didn't really matter though right? It was a moment of extreme weakness and she doubt it would ever happen again. She threw her covers off of herself and trotted into the little kitchen. Both Max and Alex were drinking coffee and talking in whispers. No one had to tell Liesel that they were talking about her.

"Good morning sweetheart." Alex Steiner smiled at the mop of blonde hair that was Liesel.

"Morning" She mumbled back without unlocking her gaze with Max's.

Max felt a blush start to creep up his face, Liesel needed to stop looking at him like that it was inappropriate. Max's mind kept going back to their kiss and how quickly it happened. Alex noticed their locked gaze and the slight flush to Max's cheeks. He coughed in the nervous atmosphere. Max shifted his gaze to Alex, and noticed his concerned look. What were they going to do about their home, their family, and their sanity? Liesel didn't miss the exchange. Why were they discussing things without her? She was just as important as Max, Alex didn't even know Max!

"What were you guys talking about?" Liesel crossed her arms across her chest. She knew this behavior was unacceptable but she wouldn't be left out.

"Just what we were going to do today. It's going to storm all day today so I want you stay inside."

_Liar._

"Ok. Are you going somewhere?" Alex Steiner pushed away from the table and headed towards the door.

"I need to get a few things from a friend of mine. We're going to be feeding another mouth for a little while and I don't want to run out of food."

She nodded completely understanding. She had been eating a lot more lately and she had to turn her jeans into short because they no longer fit. But does that mean Max would be staying a long time? Is he going to stay for good? Liesel hoped with all her heart that Max would never leave her again. She didn't think she could watch him walk out the door again to maybe never come back. She refused to lose him. He meant everything to her.

"Well I'm gone be good kitties." Alex smiled at Liesel and she ran and hugged him good bye. Alex Steiner was not her Papa but he did have a strong hold in her heart. He inhaled her scent, squeezing her breath out of her.

"Be safe ok?"

"Yes sir." He let go and kissed her on her forehead making her grin like a small child.

"Good girl. Watch over our Liesel Max." Max looked up at Mr. Steiner.

"Sure thing boss."

Liesel gave him one last good bye hug and she locked the door behind him. She and Max were going to be together for most the day then because it usually took Alex a good hour to decide if he wanted red or green apples. It could be like old times Liesel thought.

Oh my god first off I'm sorry it took me so long to updated, second off I'm sorry it's short an pretty much uneventful. I've been cramming for my exams like a mad woman. Thanks for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Liesel glanced over at Max across from her. She couldn't help but think how much she loved him, just looking at him made her heart swell. She was watched him for a long time, neither one of them saying anything just looking at each other for the sake of sanity. After everything that had happened in their small insignificant lives some significant occurred.

Max stared back in wonder, how life could be possible after everything that had happened, everything he saw and relived every night when he closed his once young eyes. How could this beautiful girl still be so innocent and uncorrupt when the world and everyone else in it was? Still they watched each other's movement in wonder.

"Hey Max." Liesel's voice cracked because they had been not speaking for so long.

"Yes Liesel?"

"Were they…were they as bad to you as I've heard?"

Max stared into Liesel's large eyes once again awed, but also horrified that she would ask that question. But then again is that not what everyone wanted to ask but were too bashful to ask themselves. Sun light streamed in through the windows of the upstairs apartment, it brought out the highlights in Liesel's hair.

"You are so beautiful Liesel. You always have been, but in different ways. When I first met you, you were beautiful for the strength even as a little girl. Then you were beautiful for your words and stolen books. Now you are beautiful because you survived the impossible and still speak your mind."

Max was leaning forward, each word he spoke increasing the magnetic pull between them. He could see the light freckles dusting her cheek, her soft eyelashes full and dark. Then he looked at her lips, and remembered their kiss the night before. And unknown to him that was exactly where Liesel's thoughts had drifted. And yet still they were pulled to together by the invisible string that kept them together.

Max could feel Liesel's light breath mingle with his one heavier one. She was the most beautiful person he had met, and this just felt right. Slowly Liesel closed her pale eyelids, her dark eyelashes brushing against her freckled cheek. Max came closer still, he could smell her anticipation, count her heartbeats. He touched his rough face against the delicate side of hers'.

"You know, when things got hard and I just felt like giving up, curling in a ball and dying, I thought of you. Every time I had thoughts of giving up, somehow you would slither into my mind. I'm grateful now because I got to see you once more."

Max lightly ghosted his lips against her cheek, and even though it was short and chaste it made his heart pound like a school boy with his first crush.

"Promise me we'll never be apart. I know that is a huge thing to ask, but for me, even if it's a lie, tell me you'll never go away and leave me alone."

Max knew it was unfair to ask this of Liesel, he knew she would never say no, he was being selfish but he had to hear it, he wanted her to himself. Max was terrified to be alone.

"I won't ever leave you Max." Liesel smiled warmly in the filtering sunlight. "I promise."


	4. Author's notes

Ok I know it's been like a year since I updated this story but I just found it in some unlabeled folder on my laptop and kinda fell in love with it again. It's been so long since I read the book, so hopefully I can keep things true to the character's. I'm sorry if I have hurt people by not working on it but you know how these fanfict go sometimes: you love something, you start the fanfict, you love the fanfict, you get sick of the fanfict, you put it in some unlabeled folder and look at it again. So thank you for understanding, if you don't review I understand. But I don't remember the plot for this story so I'm kinda winging it. And ideas for plot would beb uber awesome! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

The days that fallowed were ones full of hope, laughter, and friendship. Liesel couldn't help but smile every morning she woke up and Max was still there. Although his smile was small and fleeting it was full of honesty and hope. Every afternoon Liesel found herself completely wrapped up in Max, whether they were working in the store, picking apples, or just reading on the floor. These days were bliss to everyone. Alex Steiner noticed the connection between the two almost instantly, but what could he say when everyone was happy just being together.

"Hey Max come help me patch this whole in the roof." Alex shouted from behind the store counter.  
"Sure thing Boss," Max gave Liesel a quick smile, and ruffled her hair.  
"Be back later, wait for me 'kay?" He whispered in her ear.

She watched her best friend get off the floor from where they were laying reading a book together. Where would we be if Max hadn't of shown up? She often thought of that, even when the war was going on. Max was brave like Papa, but it was different. He's also like Rudy, but much older. Maybe his just a mix of two very good people, Liesel thought. It was mid afternoon, and there hadn't been a single person in the shop that day. But Tuesdays tended to be slow days anyway.

Liesel moved to where the floor was still warm from where Max had been sitting. He had been reading to her once again, she perfectly able to read by herself. But Max insisted that he read to her. He told her, that even if it's for a second he wanted to spend time with her. Liesel was grateful that Max felt that way, their relationship with smooth as a rock by the sea. She was worried, because almost every night she heard Max screaming in his sleep. He was always screaming, 'let them live, take me.' Liesel shuddered on the floor thinking about it. It always seemed odd, because come morning he was his normal self, if a little tired. She soon heard banging, and Mr. Steiner's yell of pain. He probably hit himself with the hammer again.

"Where would we be if Max hadn't shown up?" She laughed a smile playing on her lips, and continued to read.

"Liesel, my dear, have you been sleeping this whole time?" Max lightly shook her, he had dark circles, but his eyes sparkled with excitement.  
"You shouldn't sleep on the floor, you'll catch a cold!" Max sat her up rubbing her arms.

She had dozed off, and was slowly coming to. She looked up at Max and groaned, barring her face in his chest. She was so tired still, and Max smelled of books and wood mixed with a manly sent that made her heart flutter. Max hesitantly pulled her closer to him, his hands gripped at her waist, his face smothered in her hair. She felt him breathe in deeply and sigh. Maybe now would be an ok time to ask about his nightmares? She tightened her hold of him and took a deep breath to steady herself. Here goes.

"Hey, Max." She softly whispered.  
"Hm?" He hummed.  
"What do you dream about at night? I hear you screaming in your sleep almost every night. I hear you screaming 'take me'. I know I may still be young, but we shouldn't keep it kept up inside. You can't let go if you don't let it out." She sat very still, terrified of being chastised. Max was very still also, deep in thought. What this girl does to me, I don't think anyone would understand.  
"Liesel, my dear, please to me before you are upset, it's not that you are too young to know. I am too scared to face those demons just yet. Especially when I have an angel sitting in my arms."

Max prayed that she would understand. He would tell her someday about testing, murder, and chaos that were in the camp. But not now, she is still so young, and clean. Liesel knew in her head not to be upset about it, but how could she help him if she did not know the problem.

"But what can I do? I don't know how to help you Max." Max thought his heart was going to bust out of his chest. He deep brown eyes staring up at him were like looking glasses into the future.  
"You are helping me right now. Just stay with me, and I will be alright."  
"ok Max," Liesel threw her arms around his neck, and smiled.  
'I will always love you Liesel.' How much he wanted to say that, but just couldn't find the strength.

Yay for short chapters! I don't know how other people write a few thousand word chapters. Thanks for reading. And I really forgot the plot, but who cares! Free lance writing, right? Reviews are love 3


End file.
